


Fantasy

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dinosaurs, F/M, Ficlet, Innocence, Nightmares, PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes in the night, as she does, screaming. The things they dig up now are not happiness. AU after the first film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Alan Grant was cynical, sometimes - about academia, about funding, about everything that kept him from the dig. Dinosaurs (and Ellie, once) were the only things that made him light up.

After Isla Nublar, Ellie watches Alan tarnish, bit by bit. He wakes in the night, as she does, screaming.

The things they dig up now are not happiness. The _veriforman_ leaves they find cast into bedrock turn green and multiply in Ellie's mind, hiding raptors that stalk her. Three teeth scattered just below the surface dirt sever Mr. Arnold's arm, and it is flung over her shoulder, dripping his blood, and horrifying screeches pierce her ears.

Ellie and Alan cling to each other because if they didn't, they wouldn't be sure if it happened or if they're just crazy.

They _are_ crazy. They aren't delusional, though, she tells him over and over again.

Hammond calls to say that the company is bankrupt, and he is sorry. Ellie tells him, softly, that it doesn't matter. When the funding runs out, Dr. Grant does not apply for more.

She wakes in the night, as he does, screaming. They hear sounds that would be innocent without experience – something like dolphin squeals, like the calls of owls, like an elephant charging in the jungle. Things they would never have had to fear in the Badlands of Montana. Now the innocence has gone from them, washed away in the Cretaceous rain by animals they had fantasized about seeing, touching, smelling. They had cried from joy.

They do not fantasize about much of anything, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are author food. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
